


Will Rhett Chair?

by mythicaliz



Series: Good Mythical More MORE [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Chair Sex, Denial, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rules, Smut, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: After GMM1170 Link proposes they see if one more thing "Will Chair." Rhett.





	Will Rhett Chair?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiscyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/gifts).



> This idea was 100% Thisiscyrere's so thanks to her for fucking my brain up all weekend with this thought.

“Hey, Rhett?” Link asked, looking up from his desk to his friend. “There’s one more thing that I want to try and chair.”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well… you.”

 

“You want to see if I chair?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Since they had started fooling around, and decided that it wasn’t _really_ cheating as long as they didn’t kiss or get totally naked, there was this constant weird electricity in the air. Everything had a double meaning. Rhett knew being a chair for Link meant Link’s squirmy ass grinding on his lap and he didn’t have to be asked twice.

 

“Ok Link,” Rhett said with a half smirk. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well you’ve been going to the gym right? How about you do a wall squat. If you hold it for a full minute, you chair. If you don’t you fail.”

 

“Ok… I think we should lose some clothes, you know for, uhh, grip. We’ll be too slippery with pants on,” Rhett glanced at Link sideways, wondering if he would buy his reasoning but Link already had his shirt off and was undoing his fly. Rhett followed suit so the two men were standing in their boxer briefs. Rhett moved a small table to give him some wall space and Link locked the office door.

 

Rhett backed up to the wall and slowly lowered down until his hips were at ninety-degrees. Link set a timer and approached Rhett, running his hands down Rhett’s legs.”Solid legs,” he commented as his hands moved up along his chest. “Nice firm straight back,” his hands ran down to Rhett’s crotch. “Hardwood seat I see.” He smirked as his hands grazed Rhett’s already hard cock, drawing a low moan out of him.  It was only a few seconds but Rhett was already feeling the burn in his calves which only increased when Link added his weight, sitting down hard on Rhett’s lap. “Hmmm… just trying to find the right spot,” he said, squirming his tight little ass on Rhett’s raging hard on. “Ohhh… yeah right there,” he said as he felt the tip of Rhett’s dick push against his asshole through their underwear. He began grinding hard on it, so that even through the cloth he felt it stretching him open.

 

Rhett wanted nothing more than to take his hands off his calves and wrap them around Link’s waist, but they were helping to support him. He wanted to buck his hips back into Link but then they would fall over. He wanted to rip off their boxers and fuck Link senseless, but that wasn’t allowed. So he stayed perfectly still. His calves soon began to shake though, Link’s added weight was more than he could bear. “I want this so badly… for you to chair,” Link said calmly but sternley, Like he would be disappointed if Rhett failed, so Rhett braced harder, gritted his teeth, flexed his core muscles to stay upright.  Link wrapped his legs around Rhett’s calves to brace them, and pushed his back into Rhett’s chest to take some of the weight off. Rhett moaned with pleasure at the release of some of the weight and the feeling of Link still grinding on him. Precum dripped from him, soaking the back of Link’s underwear. The two men were so sweaty, Rhett panting from holding the position, Link exerting himself grinding hard into Rhett.

 

The timer went off on Link’s cellphone and Rhett’s legs collapsed from under him, the two men falling to the floor. Rhett groaned with relief as he stretched his long body out. Link climbed back on him, straddling his hips, facing him. All Rhett cared about was that his hands were free to grab Link’s waist, to grind back into him. Link bounced up and down on Rhett, their cocks rubbing together. Link put his hands on Rhett’s chest, pushing down as Rhett pushed up into him. They were both so close it was agonizing. “Fuck, Link,” Rhett gasped, sitting up, brushing his beard along Link’s collar bones. He wanted to wrap a giant hand around the back of Link's neck and pull him down for a kiss, but instead he settled for grazing his lips along Link's chest.

  
Link reached down and grabbed Rhett’s cock through his boxers, palming it roughly while still grinding on him. Rhett did the same to Link, the men jacking eachother off as their hips bucked against one another. Rhett came first, the orgasm ripping through his body into Link who came shortly after. Link collapsed into Rhett’s arms, the two men spent and sweaty. “Congrats Rhett, you chaired,” Link said, smiling and nuzzling into Rhett’s shoulder. The two men promptly passed out for a cat nap, cuddled together, in a sweaty, sticky mess.


End file.
